headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator: Desert Cantos
"Desert Cantos" is the fifteenth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by J. Miller Tobin with a teleplay written by John Wirth and Ian Goldberg. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, February 20th, 2009 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Scott H. Gamzon - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * "Desert Cantos", and "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Desert Cantos" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7315. * This episode is included on disc four of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD special features includes a "terminated" scene. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel One on March 12th, 2009. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Teleplay writer Ian B. Goldberg is credited as Ian Goldberg in this episode. * Editor Scott Gamzon is credited as Scott H. Gamzon in this episode. * Actress Mackenzie Brooke Smith is credited as Mackenzie Smith in this episode. * This is the second and final episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by J. Miller Tobin. He previously directed "Vick's Chip" in season one. * This is the fourth and final episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written by John Wirth. It is his third episode from season two of the series. He previously wrote and/or co-wrote "The Turk", "The Mousetrap", and "Complications". * This is the fourth and final episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written by Ian Goldberg. It is his third episode from season two of the series. He previously wrote and/or co-wrote "What He Beheld", "Brothers of Nablus", and "Complications". * This is the second and final appearance of Walsh. He appeared last in "Samson & Delilah". * This is the third appearance of Savannah Weaver. She appeared last in "The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short". Allusions * "Desert Cantos" is the name attributed to a gallery of photographs taken by Richard Misrach. They have been placed on display at the Fraenkel Gallery. * The phrase "No fate", is a shortened version of "No fate but what we make", which is a credo that Kyle Reese says to Sarah Connor in the original The Terminator. In Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Sarah Connor can be seen carving the words into a piece of wood at Enrique Salceda's camp, similar to how she carves it into a table in this episode. Quotes * John Connor: God I hate funerals. * Sarah Connor: I hate Skynet. .... * Sarah Connor: Guy who shot me is either a serial killer or a true believer. His wife thinks he was murdered. * Derek Reese: She's right. But, nothing about the, uh, the thing you think you saw? The...drone, or whatever? * Sarah Connor: I don't think I saw it. I saw it. (Glances at Walsh) Who's he? * Derek Reese: Looking for something. I figure the best way to find out what it is is to let him find it. * Sarah Connor: He made you. He'll try and lose you, but he doesn't know me. I'll handle it. * Derek Reese: You always do. * Sarah Connor: Skynet's here, Reese. I can feel it. * Derek Reese: Hmm. * Sarah Connor: What? * Derek Reese: You called me Reese again. It's what you used to call him, isn't it? Kyle? You know, maybe you should try and let him go. * Sarah Connor: Maybe you should. .... * John Connor: You know, there are times that I'd have to say, that this is one of them, where it seems every single logical step we take leads to the most bizarre place. * Derek Reese: You mean crashing that poor guy's wake and eating his widow's shrimp skewers? * John Connor: Yeah, Derek, I mean that. What's the point? * Derek Reese: You know what the point is. Your mom thinks that factory was linked to Skynet. * John Connor: Yeah, and you think she's nuts. * Derek Reese: Doesn't mean I think she's wrong. * Cameron Phillips: (Cameron indicates Zoe and Stella standing by the picture of Zoe's father) She hasn't looked at her father's picture since we've been here. Not once. Neither has her mother. * Derek Reese: Yeah, and? * Cameron Phillips: If you had a photo of Kyle Reese, you'd look at it, wouldn't you? Maybe there's something I don't understand. * John Connor: He's not dead. * Derek Reese: That's a big leap. * John Connor: Let me repeat what she said. If you had a photo of your brother, would you or would you not look at it? * Derek Reese: (Derek looks back at Zoe and Stella) He's not dead. * Cameron Phillips: We should find him before he is. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2009/Episodes Category:February, 2009/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew